Commonly, outdoor transceivers utilized for satellite communications connect to indoor electronics via multiple cables, for example two coaxial cables. One cable is utilized for receiving signals from the satellite via the transceiver, and the other cable is utilized for transmitting signals to the satellite via the transceiver. Additionally, such outdoor transceivers are often configured with very limited command and control protocols, for example protocols configured simply to enable and disable the transmit high-power amplifier (HPA). However, there is a growing need to provide more complex command and control protocols. Additionally, it is desirable to provide access to additional information associated with the state and/or health of a transceiver. It would therefore be desirable to provide transmit, receive, command and control, and/or DC power onto a single physical cable.